I'll Meet You With a Smile
by Mistress of Muses
Summary: AU Summer break and everyone is together. But everyone has their own issues that they must work through. More detailed summary inside. Many pairings, yaoi, yuri, and het. Two threesomes. TA, PR, SLC, RS, ARD, YK, PO


Welcome to our fairly epic Kingdom Hearts AU! "Our" refers to me, (Mistress of Muses) and Ryuichi, of Ryuichi-Tohma. We've been planning this for a while, and the first chapter is finally done.

Summary: Takes place over summer break, when the college kids come back to meet up with their high school friends. All of them have their own problems though. Tifa wants to know why her girlfriend needs anti-depressants. Cloud can't choose between the two men he loves. Roxas is worried about being left alone when his lovers both move on to college. Kairi wants her dad to leave her and Yuffie alone. And Olette just hopes her boyfriend can deal with his family splitting up.

Mainly... Tifa/Aerith, Sephiroth/Cloud/Leon, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas/Demyx, Paine/Rikku, Yuffie/Kairi, Pence/Olette. And more!

Warnings and disclaimer: This fic will contain yaoi and yuri in liberal amounts, with a bit of het as well. You can probably count on some yaoi and yuri sex-scenes as well. Language is also probable. There are also some issues in here such as polyfidelity, and depression. If any of the above are not your cup of tea, don't bitch to us!

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are not ours. We make no monetary gain from writing this, but we hope to provide you with some entertainment.

For your information: Polyfidelity is a term used to explain a relationship between more than two people, where all members of the group are completely faithful to each other, and all know about each other's existence (meaning it's not 'cheating' on a partner.) It's essentially like a normal relationship between two people, just with more people.

I'll Meet You with a Smile 

Disclaimer: Neither Mistress of Muses nor Ryuichi own anything to do with Square Enix. However, who doesn't wish they did?

_Chapter One: Rebels Away_

"Aerith? Honey, I just want you to have a happy, healthy life. I know you keep telling me you are but..."

_Why does she say these things to me? It seems like whenever I even pass by she wants to talk about me and my future... but it always turns out to be about Tifa and me..._

Ifalna never yelled. There was never any screaming in their arguments. However, no matter how quietly they battled back and forth, the deafening silence was worse to Aerith than any shrieking could be.

_It's been about three years... why does my mother think she can change my mind or make me date someone else?_

The room silenced upon the thought. Only three months ago there would have been hushed, angry words passed to each other. But by this point Aerith knew her mother had heard her views a thousand times over, it was the understanding that never came to her.

The elderly woman sighed, that battle had been a draw, and she didn't desire to take it any farther. "Aerith... I love you, please, just know that."

_It sure never sounds like you mean it..._

"...So, you're going to the summer house with your... friends… for a month or so right?" She stumbled over the sentence, as if she weren't sure what to call them.

Happy that the subject had changed, the brunette graced her mother with a small smile. "Yes. I've been looking forward to this since February when we all planned it."

Ifalna was a true stay-at-home mom, so it was only natural that the itch of needing to clean came, so she sauntered over to the kitchen sink, washing the few dishes that were there. "You have been talking about it for quite some time, hun. Who are you going with again?"

_Mother... eternally curious. Though I must have told you a hundred times by now…_ "Well, let's see, there's Leon and Cloud-"

"Oh, how are those two doing? Relationship still strong?"

Aerith mentally sighed and sat down, knowing well that the conversation could go on for hours. _It's fine to be homosexual as long as it's not her daughter. Mom... why?_ "Actually..." _Poor Cloud. He's been put smack dab in the middle of two men. Two persistent, completely-in-love-with-him men. He's in a more awkward situation than I'm finding myself in._ "Cloud's in a... sort of love-triangle."

"It's that older boy again isn't it? What was his name…?"

"It's Sephiroth, mom."

"Right, poor little dear..."

_Wow, mom's even ok with the three of them._ "Yeah, Cloud's not sure what to do right now. But that means Sephiroth is now going as well."

"Good luck on keeping those three together. Who else?"

"There's also, Yuffie and Kairi, Riku and Sora, and Larxene and Naminé. Oh, Paine and Rikku-"

The names struck a chord deep within Ifalna. She turned to stare down her daughter full force with a 'how dare you even mention those names' glare. "You're telling me those two will be there?"

The young girl only countered her concerned mother's glare with a calm, collected look.

"Yes, they will be around, but they won't be in the summer home. Paine has her own, and a few of our other friends will be staying with them." _Perhaps that will cool her down._

Ifalna could not help it as she eyed her child, making sure the facts were, well, straight.

"...Alright. However, I want minimal contact." she focused back on the running water and dirty plates, just to keep her hands busy.

_Like you'll be there to control me. And Rikku is my _roommate_; it's not like we never see each other… oh, mother..._ "Whatever you say mom. ...Listen, I need to go finish packing, Teef will be here in about an hour or so. If she rings the doorbell mom, please let her in." Aerith watched her mother's back, hoping the woman could at least be somewhat civil to her loved one.

An irritated sigh came through the sound of the rushing faucet, but the stubborn parent nodded to her daughter and dismissed her.

_I wish you two would talk, just for once. Then you could both see how much ground you share. Like how both of you want so badly to protect me..._

"Please!? You've let me borrow it before!"

"Teef, no, and the last time I got Fenrir back, you had dented it." The memory of the damaged motorcycle kept the blond from giving into his friend's whining, even though it was increasing in volume.

"But it wasn't my fault!" She pouted at the soft-hearted male, hoping her charms would work that time.

"Yes, Tifa, leaving it between two cars that couldn't figure out how to park was a completely wise decision on your part." The brunette sat in his chair; he had been eavesdropping for the past few minutes until he couldn't hold his comments any longer.

Not even turning towards the man, Tifa growled her annoyance. "Oh hush Squall."

"Leon."

Auburn eyes immediately rolled at the response. Though it annoyed the man immensely to call him 'Squall,' she wondered whether hearing him correct her every time was worth it. "Yeah, whatever Squall."

"Tifa-" the older man sighed, but Cloud interrupted him.

"Listen Teef... why do you want Fenrir anyway? I thought the four, no, five, of us were going together." Cloud had to correct himself mid-sentence, allowing for their newest group member.

"Yeah, but we won't all fit in Leon's blue demon."

Leon glared; the nickname for his car was not appreciated. "We'll all fit fine."

"Well if the 'one-winged angel' didn't decide that he wanted to join our circus, it wouldn't be a problem," Tifa replied.

Cloud frowned at his friend. It was a custom to taunt the silver haired beauty behind his back. It had become a game between his lion and childhood friend. "Tifa, please don't talk about Seph that way."

"Yes, you might just find yourself under the sea, Tifa." The voice from behind was completely unexpected.

"Gah! What the crap, you creepy, insane stalker!"

It had always amused Sephiroth the way Tifa acted around him. He took delight in the fact he could push her buttons the right way, so he smirked and gracefully joined his little bishonen, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. "Now Tifa, a minute ago, you claimed me an angel. Did you change your mind already? Aren't we fickle?"

"Get off your high horse," she snapped back.

"That's something he will never be able to do, Tifa. Either the horse is too high, or he glued himself to the saddle." Leon glared pointedly.

"I would be careful Squall. Though we share a common beau, I might just find a way to, shall we say, take you out of the picture?"

"Seph, enough." Cloud sighed, exhausted by the constant insults and threats flung back and forth.

"That's Leon..." the brunette scowled at Sephiroth.

_Geez, even a death threat doesn't divert his attention. Boy do you both have a one-track mind._ "Yeah ok, we all get it. It's Leon, and everyone should get past Sephiroth's more than rude remarks. Ok, back to transportation since we need to get Aer in like twenty minutes," she started to tap her foot, showing all of them the sincerity of the matter.

"We should just use my car, Leon." Cloud's sea-blue eyes stared pleading at the colder pair, hoping to soften them.

"But-"

"It's a lot bigger than your piece of junk," Tifa glared, her thoughts also in a one-track mindset.

"Excuse me? I love my Volks Wagon."

"You are being stupid! Just get in your damn boyfriend's car and let's go!" Tifa was obviously getting more impatient by the moment.

"…fine. Let's get going. However, I'm driving." Leon began to head towards the door, only to hear the chesty brunette protest once more.

"Aer and I are _not_ sitting next to Mr. Psycho Path."

"What makes you think I would want to sit next to you two?" Sephiroth snapped.

"You'd never sit next to Leon without making the thirty minute drive a living hell. Hey, I know; I'll drive! That way, I'm happy, they won't fight, and Cloud can be happily placed in the middle." Tifa suggested.

"Though I fear your driving skills, I rather like your idea Lockheart. Not bad for a woman." Sephiroth bowed, cocking his eyebrow slightly to show off his suave side.

Tifa gave a mock curtsy back, batting her eyelashes, for once wanting to humor the older male, and not allowing the 'for a woman' comment to needle her. "Why thank you, it's _such _an honor."

Cloud smiled at his long time friend, mouthing quietly to her. "Good call."

"Hold it, I pay for that car. I may have given it to Cloud, but your reckless driving skills are the last thing it needs," Leon glared.

Throwing a pillow at her friend, Tifa glared back, just wanting to go pick up her girl already. "Come on Leon! Seriously!"

Irritated sigh came with the infamous stance as the brunette man opened the door to lean on it. "I never said you couldn't... however, you damage that car, and we might have problems. This would be a shame, because I like our game of 'whack-a-Seph.'"

"Yeah, it would be sad. I'd have to play with Yuffie, and that wouldn't be nearly as fun."

The blond one sighed at the childish games between the two. The only thing good about their games was the fact Tifa at least got along quite well with one of his boyfriends.

And it seemed the friendship bond between those two made up for the one that was nonexistent between Seph and Tifa. "So then... we agree?"

"Yup. So let's go get my girl and start this vacation!"

"Well, another lunch time once again."

"Why exactly did we decide to give them this much homework again?" Vincent took out the legendary red pen from his desk and began to scribble next to the scrawl of the student's handwriting.

"Hey, if it were up to me, the kids would never have anything we'd need to grade." Cid leaned back in his chair; chewing on a stick and watching his partner grade their student's essays.

"That's where you're flawed as a teacher."

"Eh, what do you know? Most of 'em don't even do it, or only do half of it."

"You're thinking of freshmen. It's the joy of teaching juniors, some of them actually care."

Sitting up, Cid went, propping himself upon Vincent's shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Sure Vin. Sure."

"Cid..."

"Aww, come on. Like any of them care. 'It's the joy of teaching juniors,' remember? They aren't so biased."

"Still, we do not need phone calls from parents who don't quite agree."

"Uh, fine" he agreed with his lover. However, Cid still gave Vincent one last kiss on the neck as he pulled away.

"Cid Highwind-" Vincent began to scold, before he was interrupted.

"Err... sirs?"

Both startled, turned to the partially opened door too see one of their prized students innocently staring at the two patiently.

"Good afternoon Roxas. What can we do for you?"

Figuring the greeting as an invite, the blond stepped in, letting the door swing shut.

"Well... it's about... my... grade."

"Ah, yes, I told you to come during lunch. Alright Roxas, just hold on a minute."

"Kay..." Roxas stared at his feet nervously, dreading to hear his possible failure.

"Well Roxas..." Vincent started, looking at the grade sheet he had pulled out.

"Hey, you're passing kid. Good for you."

"Cid..." Vincent mock-glared before continuing, "You have a C, Roxas. A 79 percent, to be exact."

"Oh..."

"Roxas, there's still a few more assignments you can turn in. Plus, if you do well on the unit test, it could bring you up to a higher B."

Hope passed through the deep ocean blue eyes, enough to where he perked up slightly and smiled gratefully at his favorite teachers. "Really? So... cool! Alright, turn the rest of the homework in, get a good grade on the test, then I'm out of this class with a B?"

Vincent nodded to his student. "Perfectly put."

"Awesome! I'll study real hard!"

"Excellent. You do that Roxas, I have much faith in you."

"Thanks! Thank you Mr. Valentine! Bye!" he rushed out the door, eager to share to news with his friends.

The black haired man chuckled. "He is an amusing boy. Kind though."

"Yeah, but he's weird."

He turned to glare at his lover. "Cid."

"What? That kid likes to be... forward with his problems. He's already told me that he has a boyfriend who's a freshman in college, and _another_ one who is a senior here. He was telling me all about the heartaches of this whole threesome-polyfidelity thing that his friends don't know about. Now why would anyone tell me about their lives?"

"You do seem to openly show our relationship in front of the students. No wonder Roxas confides in you about his boyfriend… boyfriends."

"Hey, I ain't no queen. I'm friggin gay, but I ain't a fairy. ...And I do not publicly show affection..." the gruff blond continued to pout, which drew a sigh from his lover next to him.

"Oh Cid, you are a hopeless old man."

"Excuse me!? Old? Look who's talking, you ain't that far away from my age there Vinny. And I'll have you know, 34 is not old. 90 is. So don't give me that crap about-"

"Cid, shh." The dark haired male silenced the gruff blond with a light kiss, catching the other into a surprised trap of shock. "Now then, are you going to help me grade these, or complain about them?" he gazed steadily at the still stupefied teacher.

"...Vin, you are a freaking hypocrite."

XXX

Blond hair bounced as he ran up to his group. "Hey guys! Guess what!? I can-"

"Still barely get a D, Mr. Procrastinator?"

"Oh shut it Riku. I can get a B, so take that. I've got mad skills." He struck a pose, exhorting his confidence.

"If that were the case, you'd be getting an A, 'mad skills'." The taller silver haired boy replied.

The blond flopped down next to his cousin, Sora, on the grass. "Who asked you? Besides, you'd think a 4.0 student would have sympathy on the 2.9 student."

Riku glanced over at Roxas, raising his eyebrows, waiting for a point. "And?"

"Well, sympathize with me by helping me study, brains."

"With that attitude, forget it. I'd murder you," his fork was sent swinging above silver hair as Riku struck a pose himself.

"Hmph…thanks for mocking me." he sank lower into the grass, moping. "Have it your way. You geniuses should share the smarts..."

Focusing back on the sky, Riku smiled as he rested his arm on his forehead. "Oi."

Sighing at the silver haired male, the strawberry brunette turned to her newly arrived friend. "Now then, we're going to move on, right? Kay. Hi Roxas. I'm glad to hear you can pass world history with a B. That'll make your mom happy, right?"

Roxas sighed and sat up. Gazing at Kairi with a skeptical look, he sighed again. "Happier. Even then she'll yell..."

"Hey, it'll be okay Roxas. Besides, we've got places to go during the summer. Hey... didn't you say the college people were coming down today?" Sora decided it would be a nice change of topic, to cheer up his cousin.

"Yeah," Roxas smiled, thinking about _finally_ seeing Axel after so long.

"Maybe Axel can tutor you." Sora pointed out to his blond look alike.

"He wouldn't murder you like Riku would." Kairi poked the older boy.

"No, he'd do other sick things," the silver haired boy responded, adding an eyebrow wiggle in suggestion.

"Don't be perverted Riku."

"Sorry Kairi, it's my nature."

"Hentai."

"Si." the silver haired teen flipped his shaggy mane back, provoking the other three to roll their eyes at him.

"Hey, does anyone one know if they'll come visit today?" Sora leaned in looking expectantly at Roxas, munching on a cookie in the process.

"Let's see... Axel did say last night that his remaining final was today. He told me if he could catch a ride down he'd at least hang out with us. And Yuffie is always around, though I suppose she doesn't quite count as a college student."

Kairi flushed, she didn't know why, but it almost sounded like an insult to her girlfriend.

"So what? She hates school, so she wanted to get a job."

"I wasn't saying it to offend her, Kairi."

Strawberry brunette hair fell over blue eyes as its owner's head lowered slightly. "Oi... sorry Roxas. I've been getting so many insults about Yuffie... I don't know who's being friendly and who's getting off on childish taunting."

"Who's been doing that?" Both cousins took the natural concerned tone in unison.

"Well... there's the occasional jerk-wad here... and then there's this girl that will randomly come out of nowhere and say crap about Yuffie. I always ask who she is, but Yuffie won't tell me. And then... there's my dad. Sure he can watch lesbians kiss on TV and in his magazines, but now I'm not even allowed to _see_ Yuffie. It hurts so much to have to meet her in secret, or always having to lie about it. But it's bad for his "public image" to have a lesbian for a daughter, so it's just assumed that I'll be 'conformed' and broken of my godless ways."

"...Sorry Kairi..."

"It's ok. I mean, there's nothing you guys can do. In all honesty, it bugs me more than Yuffie. She's learned to ignore it. However, she's been out... a lot longer than I have, and she at least has _some_ support from her parents. I think if Olette hated me too I'd go crazy."

"Don't worry about society, and someday your parents will come around." Though Riku was just as worried about his friend, he was bored, and overly annoyed with the rest of the population that just couldn't get the word diversity. "Besides, you have people like us around. We're a big enough group to scare off anyone that bothers you."

The girl appreciated her friend's words, though she still couldn't stop from rolling her eyes at him. "Yeah Riku. In fact, you could take them all by yourself, right?"

"Of course." the older boy wrapped an arm around his brunette boyfriend's shoulders. "Right Sora?"

The small teen giggled. "Yup. You could."

Kairi and Roxas chuckled as well. "So anyway, when's the last time we heard from Teef or Cloud?"

"A while ago. They told me they planned on getting settled at Tifa's summer home, then to come to see us. Whether that's changed or not is beyond me."

"So wait, what about Axel? I thought you told us that he had another final." Kairi sat back, gazing at her friend for a response.

"That's why I said he'd be down when he found a ride. …I hope he does get here soon though. I kept getting bothered by-"

"Roxas!" a blond blur came tackling the unsuspecting boy, both of them going face first into the grass. "What's up, my little acoustic?"

Riku rolled his eyes, shifting his arms behind his back for support as he stared at the lively mass of energy. "I think you're suffocating him, Hendrix."

"Oops." Getting up, the musician rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I get excited when I actually find you. You're good at hiding, but I wish it wasn't such a challenge everyday."

"Well I'm glad you found me, but do you really need to do that every time?"

"Yeah."

The three all glanced at one another in awkwardness, slightly scooting away from the pair.

"So, yeah, you've got connections; when's Axel coming to see us?" he pounced Roxas again only with less force. "I wanna hang out with all of us again."

"Well Demyx, it all depends on when he can get a ride. Actually-"

"Oh! I can go get him!"

"That's what I was going to ask. Axel said if he couldn't find one today, he'll be calling you so you can go him tomorrow."

"Sweet! Sounds good! We all still going to chill over break?"

"Yup."

"Yay! Awesomeness. Alright, so give me a ring if Axel shows up today, 'kay?"

"Of course."

"Cool, ok, gotta go, buh-bye Roxas and company!" standing, Demyx practically skipped away, the air around him even more bubbly.

Sighing Roxas flopped into ground, massaging his temples.

"He sure likes you two a lot. You should probably tell him to back off, or Axel might get jealous."

"Yeah, I love him, but he's really hard to handle sometimes."

All of others looked suspiciously at the lying form on the grass.

"You '_love_ him'?"

Blue eyes opened and stared at them. "Ok, it's not like I've really told anyone yet, and we do try to be discrete, but you think you'd all catch on by now. Demyx…is part of our relationship too."

"……" Silence. And then…

"Not another one! We just got over the Sephiroth, Leon, Cloud triangle; when did you start one?"

"Just a little bit before you all met Demyx. And it's different anyway. Axel and Demyx are together too, as opposed to sharing only abject hatred."

No one had anything to say, so helping their friend up they kept their mouths shut.

"So…is that why you're working to hard to graduate early?" Sora was glared at a bit, but everyone wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, I can't stand the thought of them both being up in college while I'm still stuck down here. Besides, it might make my parents happy as well."

"True…"

The small blond rolled his eyes, irritated at his companion's awkward conversations. "The bell's gunna ring, so let's go to class, ok?"

Paine winced as she heard the shrieking and the pounding down the hallway. Nearly everyone in the dorm knew who that must be.

The yelling was still in the hall. "Riiikkuuuu! Paaaiiine! You guys have a car, right? I need a ride reeeeaaaallly bad!" Then came the knock on the door.

"Coming!" Rikku's braided hair swished about as she stood from the suitcase she was packing to answer her door.

A distressed redhead ran into the middle of the room and knelt dramatically. "Please? I'm prepared to beg."

Not for the first time, Paine wondered if maybe the art major should be in drama.

Axel made a grab for Rikku's pant leg, and acted like he was about to kiss her foot.

"Ah! Paine! Get him off me!"

Coming to her girlfriend's rescue, the grey haired woman hopped down from her perch on Tifa's bed, grabbed the man by his hoodie, and dragged him away. "What do you want Axel?"

"I need a ride down. Please? I won't be a pest."

Paine sighed, "Why didn't you get a ride with Cloud and Tifa's group? They went to get Aerith from her mom's just a little bit ago. I bet they could've fit one more."

Axel stuck out his tongue, "And be stuck in the middle of Sephiroth and Leon's inevitable silent catfight? No thank you. Besides, I don't know those three all that well. And I just finished a final." Pausing, he tapped one finger on his chin, considering. "Though maybe that would've be better than being stuck in the car with you two and your mushy loviness."

Paine glared for a second, pausing from the suitcase she was helping Rikku pack. Then she threw a sock at him. He dodged comically, pleading for his life.

"You want a ride or not, clown-boy?"

"Yes, oh great and merciful owner of transport. I can't bear to be separated from my love any longer!"

Paine sighed. "I'll give you ride, but never try to kiss her feet again." She turned back to Rikku's suitcase.

"You guys rock! I'll be back in a flash!" Axel rushed off, stress gone and excitement taking over.

Rikku stared after him, confused and worried about what her lover just offered the other. "Was it a good idea to offer him a ride? I don't know him very well…"

"It's fine, I know him a little better, from a few different classes. I promise he isn't always like that. Just when he's emotional. Though I suppose he always is that friendly…"

"So, you didn't just offer a maniac a seat in our car?"

"No, and besides, he's going to be a part of this vacation. He has two boyfriends down at the high school. The three of them may even be mooching space in my summer home, since I imagine Tifa's is pretty cramped by now."

"Oh, ok." If the revelation that he had _two_ boyfriends seemed strange, Rikku didn't show it. Closing the door, the blond went back to her suitcase, checking over the contents and shutting it.

"You all set?"

"Yup! We're ready to roll baby!"

Kairi barely got out of class before her cell rang. The cheerful tone was hardly audible over the noise of the hallway. Kairi hurried to a somewhat sheltered area of the hall before flipping her phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me!"

Kairi smiled. "Hey Yuffie. What's up?"

"Nothing, but I'm off of work for the day, so I wanted to know if you wanted me to come pick you up."

"Well, I have one more class, but I've got seventh off, so that'd be great! I'd have to talk to Olette… make sure she can cover for me. I know she won't mind."

Even over the phone Kairi could imagine the look Yuffie was giving, which matched her tone of voice. Annoyance and sarcasm, yet still seeming good-natured. "Okay. Just as long as your parents don't suspect that you're really off being raped and corrupted by your evil lesbian girlfriend."

Kairi sighed, but couldn't really disagree. Her family really did seem to feel that way. "I doubt you could consider it rape…" She teased back.

Yuffie snorted. "Anyway, should I come get you around two?"

"That'd be good. I can catch Olette before her last class. I've got to go to biology now, but I'll see you then, okay? I love you."

"Love you too. See you then!"

Bio went by painfully slow. Kairi thought that she'd kill something if she had to learn about mitosis one more time. She hated reviewing, though she knew it was probably good so soon before the final. Still, she was the first one out when the bell rang, bolting to the math hall to catch her sister, Olette, before her class.

"Oh, hey Kairi. What's up?" Olette asked when she saw her.

"Yuffie is going to come pick me up, so I wanted to know if you'd cover for me."

Olette smiled, though it had an edge of sadness to it. "Of course. I was going to go out with Pence, so I'll just say that you're with us, or that you went to Sora's or something."

"That'd be good. Thanks sweetie. I'm sorry I keep asking you to do this for me…"

"It's okay, I know you'd do the same for me if Mom and Dad said I couldn't see Pence for some reason. And it's not your fault they're doing this to you. I'll see you later. Have safe sex!" Olette winked at the last bit.

Kairi flushed at that. And she always considered her little sister so innocent… Olette disappeared before Kairi could make a comeback, so instead she hurried to her locker.

As she slammed her locker closed on the threatening avalanche of schoolwork, her cell jangled again.

"Hello?" Kairi answered, though she knew who it was.

"Hey babe. I'm here."

"All right! I'll be there in a sec!"

As Kairi ran out the building, she spotted Yuffie's car. It wouldn't win a beauty contest, but it worked, and Yuffie could keep it running herself.

Yuffie leaned over to open the passenger side door, still wearing her waitress uniform.

Kairi climbed in, depositing her backpack at her feet just in time before Yuffie pulled her into a kiss.

A few seconds later, Yuffie pulled back far enough to ask, "How was your day?"

Kairi smiled. "Pretty good. Long. Better now though. How was yours?"

"Meh. Had some good customers and some bad ones. But most of them were good tippers, so I'm not complaining."

"That's good."

"So, where to?" Yuffie asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Your place? Mine is kind of out…"

Yuffie gave a suggestive wink. "Sounds good to me. I mean, we have a few hours before we can expect everyone to get here from the college, so…"

Kairi just laughed. "Olette told me to have safe sex."

"I figure we could manage that…"

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review either way!


End file.
